


The Pizza Girl (Oneshot)

by coralsi



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Modern AU, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralsi/pseuds/coralsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's $14.85." She said. Her voice was lovely. To Lexa, it sounded like an angel singing "Please just take this goddamn pizza and pay me so I can leave I don't want to be here anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Girl (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> the characters might be a lil OOC

She had a crush.

Lexa had a crush on the pizza delivery girl. She couldn't quite place what about the blonde had first caught her attention but, here she was, at 10:00 at night, ordering a pizza when she knew she barely had the money from her stupid minimum wage retail job to afford to buy a medium pepperoni pizza every other night. Although she couldn't remember the last time she had gone to the grocery store for anything other than milk and cheap knockoff soda brands, she certainly wasn't complaining. 

Lexa wasn't the type of girl to just have a crush either. She remembered swinging open her apartment door expecting to see the stupid, annoying face of the usual delivery boy only to be flabbergasted at who stood before her.

A girl.

A very cute girl.

And Lexa was currently dressed like a hobo with her hair thrown up into a ponytail, track pants and an oversized t-shirt. 

The girl before her was around the same height as she was, her long blonde hair that had been pulled up into a half up half down hairstyle that suited her round face, bored looking blue eyes stared back at her green ones. The girls nametag read "Clarke" and it wasn't hard to tell the girl was wanting to do anything that wasn't delivering pizzas at 10:00 at night. Hell, she wasn't even smiling.  
"It's $14.85." She said. Her voice was lovely. To Lexa, it sounded like an angel singing "Please just take this goddamn pizza and pay me so I can leave I don't want to be here anymore."

So, with a cute pizza girl standing at her doorstep, Lexa did the one thing she knew how to do.

She panicked. 

In one swift movement she grabbed the pizza out of the girls arms, shoved $20 in her face while muttering "keep the change." and slammed the door in her face.  
This continued for a good three weeks before her finally mustered up the courage to calmly pay for her pizza. 

It had been over three months now. Three months of Lexa ordering a pizza every other day just to see the cute pizza delivery girl. Hell, the entire Pizza Hut staff had memorized her cell phone number.  
So, when her doorbell rang once again, Lexa swung open the door and went about her usual pizza routine with Clarke. But, this time, as she handed Clarke the $20 she normally paid, Clarke said something.

"You know your eye makeup is making you look like a racoon right now, right?"

Shit. 

Of course of all the things Lexa could do, she rubbed her eyes before taking her makeup off and ordered a pizza to see the cute delivery girl.

All she could do was sigh in defeat.

"Long day." she muttered before looking away from the blonde.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I threw some extra garlic sticks in there. Free of charge."

Before Lexa could say so much as a 'thank you', Clark had turned around and made her way back to the pizza delivery car.

Free garlic sticks? That felt more like a goddamn proposal.

As she shut her front door, she returned to the comfort of her sofa and ate the garlic sticks first.


End file.
